Mystery
by xXx lil CJ xXx
Summary: Someone goes missing at PCA and everyone does there bit to try and find them. ITs my first story so sorry if your think its rubbish. Please leave reviews and if you know how i can improve please tell me thanks xXx lil CJ xXx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Trouble begins

Missing person▓s report Exeter constabulary

Date: Thursday 17th August 2007

Full name and address of missing person: Chase Matthews, Pathetic Coast Academy

Age: 14 years 2 months

Full circumstances of events and details leading up to the report: Chase was last seen at around 1:00pm on Thursday 17th August , when he left his last class which was biology. He had said to his friends that he was going up to his dorm to finish of some homework which was due in next period. His friends claim that after having some lunch with them he left them to go to his dorm. After not seeing Chase in her next lesson his best friend Zoey Brookes rung his mobile phone repeatedly but it was switched of. After not going to all of his afternoon classes Zoey Brookes went to the principle Dean Rivers and she then reported Chase as a missing person.

Metal state of the missing person, and the details of anything that may make them particularly vulnerable: Mental state normal, so far as his boarding school friends are aware. The reason that Chase is a teenager is the only reason why he would be vulnerable.

Details of any vehicles used: No vehicles are known to be used

Full description, including what the missing person was wearing:  
About 5▓8■, approximately 8 ╫ stone, short brown/black curly hair. He was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a surfer on it. He was also wearing white trainers and wore a beaded white and brown necklace.

Based on interviews, possible reasons/speculation why this person has disappeared:  
None known

Police constable taking this report: Emily Laurin 

The clock truck 1:30am on Friday morning. Zoey sat awake. Chase her best friend had gone missing during Thursday lunchtime and had not gone to any of his afternoon classes and had not yet returned to his dorm. Zoey kept telling herself he▓s fine, he▓s studying somewhere or something but in the back of her mind she knew something wasn▓t quite right. He had promised he would see her in there next class but he never turned up. His phone was switched of. His phone being the only way she could contact him. Again she told herself he▓s fine, go to sleep, time will pass more quickly. Eventually Zoey took her own advice, switched of her bed side lamp and lay her head on her pillow. It was a cold night so her body shivered under the covers. Her dorm mates who were also her best friends Nicole and Lola were both asleep so it was silent. After a few minutes zoey went into a light sleep, hoping that when she woke up, Chase would be safely in his dorm. 


	2. Chapter 2  Hope

**Hi SOZ THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS RUBBISH HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WILL BE A BIT BETTER AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEAVES REVIEWS!! xXx CJ xXx**

Chapter 2 - Hope

The sun shone brightly through the large window which was in the dorm of zoey, Nicole and Lola.

"Aaaahhhh it can't be 7:30 already , the sun isn't even up" moaned Nicole as she through her maths book at the alarm clock which was stood on zoey's bed side cabinet.

"I'm sorry I gotta tell you this Nicole, but the sun is up and to depress you even more we have a maths exam today"

"Nnnnoooo" Nicole groaned as she through a pillow at zoey for reminding her of this fact.

"OMG, I gotta go" zoey said as she quickly pulled of her PJ's and put on any random piece of clothing that she got find.

"Why do you have to go?" Lola said slowly as she rubbed her eyes and yawned at the same time. By the time Lola had finished her sentence zoey was already changed, out of the door and half way down the corridor.

Zoey sprinted through the girls lounge, over the huge field which the school used for all their sporting activity's and eventually came to Chase's, Michael's and Logan's dorm. Out of breath because she had ran so quickly she knocked on the violently hoping that the louder and quicker she knocked the quicker they would answer.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" Michael muttered as he dragged himself out of bed and answered the door.

"Oh, hi zoey"

"is he.."

"No he's not here I'm afraid zo but I wouldn't worry, he'll be back, he's properly just still upset… you know cause of his grandma's death, her funeral is next Thursday, he's properly just gone to think about it or something" Michael said with apprehension in his voice.

"Yeah I suppose your right Michael". There was a short pause as zoey smirked at Logan as he loudly snored.

"I'll see you at breakfast then" zoey said as she left the dorm. Even though Michael had told zoey that chase was fine and that there was nothing to worry about he had his worries. No-one in PCA's history had ever gone missing. He couldn't believe that Chase was gone, his best friend, dorm mate and his fellow class mate. Michael and Chase had been friends ever since they met each other at PCA and it now felt weird that he wasn't there. There was an empty bed in their dorm, there would be an empty chair when their eating and there would be an empty chair in lessons. Michael's train of thought was then disturbed once again by the loud snoring of Logan.

After everyone got dressed and ready for the day ahead they all went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. "Soooo" Lola said reluctantly. "Who's nervous about the big maths exam" .

" I am" Nicole glumly said as she put another spoonful of cornflakes in her mouth.

"How about you Zo"

"Mmmmmm…I suppose so"

As thy continued to eat there breakfast Dean Rivers made an announcement.

"Could everyone please make their way to the hall for a emergency assemble, thank you"

"I wonder what this assembles going to be about" zoey said sarcastically as she pulled her bag over her shoulders. As they walked to the hall zoey could once again feel her head fill with questions which had no answers. Zoey and Chase were really good friends so she was bound to worry about him but zoey couldn't help feeling something else. She had never felt this way about Chase, all she could think about was him, whether he was alright, whether he was thinking about her. She found herself feeling very confused about her feelings for him. Does she like him more than a friend should. She really didn't know at this point but all she knew was that she wanted good news from Dean Rivers.

Everyone entered the hall in a orderly, single file fashion and sat in the chairs that had been provided. Dean Rivers who usually was a strict and stern man now seemed very anxious and nervous about what he was going to say. He had bright red cheeks, dark circles around his eyes which made him look as if he hadn't slept in weeks and had a crunched up piece of paper in his hand.

"Thank you everyone for coming in, in such an orderly manner…well" Dean Rivers said shakily as he looked at the crunched up piece of paper. "Well, as most of you are aware, we have a…miss…missing person at this school". Once again he looked at the piece of paper, wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt and took a deep breath. " Chase Matthews went missing Thursday afternoon and no-one has seen him since then…I have contacted the police and a full investigation is now taking place…I have informing you of his disappearance because I think I owe it to you to tell the truth especially when it involves one of your fellow classmates…I am also informing you because there will be a lot of people walking around PCA trying to look for different things that might help them find Chase as quickly as possible". There was a long space of silence as everyone tried to take in what The Dean had just told them. "So, now that I have told you this you can all get back to your breakfast, thank you very much for being so cooperative". Dean Rivers then walked out of the room looking very happy that he had finished.


End file.
